


Wayward Boys

by BrandiChampane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, wrestler!cas, wrestler!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiChampane/pseuds/BrandiChampane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While living with Sonny, Dean excels in wrestling and meets an interesting opponent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward Boys

In three hours Dean will be suited up and taking down his next opponent in a wrestling match. His team has a near perfect score and he knows they are going to win this year. His coach taught him a few new moves last week, ones that are supposed to take down anyone and he is excited to hit the mats. Before he can fight though, he needs to clean the floors of the home for wayward boys because little Eli ate too many cookies, ruining the floors as a result. He squeezes the water from the mop and drops it to the floor to wipe up the remaining mess in the boys room.  


  
Downstairs, Sonny is preparing a meal for the rest of the boys so they can eat before leaving to watch him play. He would join them but the meal is comprised of mostly carbohydrates and he needs to watch his weight. His diets not too severe, he just eats more vegetables than he cares for and drinks more water than soda these days. He feels good though, his skin is less oily and his hair is definitely benefiting from protein and vitamins. One more room to clean and then he will prepare steamed fish and a side of greens with a protein bar for the extra energy.  


  
Sonny’s corralling the boys to the living room to pass out jackets and check over homework before they leave when Dean finishes cleaning. Some of the older boys help the youngest put on their jackets and gloves. Sonny orders Charles, the oldest and smartest in the house, to finish making a list of who needs to finish homework still while he has a talk with Dean. Charles nods and begins interrogating the boys one by one, all seriousness as he checks off complete and incompletes on his list.  


  
“Ready for the big game?” Sonny asks. It’s not a big one so much as the other team is just as undefeated as his. The finals aren’t for another few weeks but it’s coming down to the tougher to beat teams and Dean wants to win so bad he’s practically vibrating with anticipation.  


  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He smiles and shoves a forkful of greens into his mouth, waiting for the fish to finish cooking. They still have a while before the match begins but Dean likes to be there early to practice with the rest of the team.  


  
“You’re gonna win this one Dean, I know it,” he pats Dean of the back, the flips his fish for him. Sonny rattles around in the kitchen until he finds a water bottle and a protein bar, stuffing them both in Dean’s gym bag. Dean thanks him and hovers over the stove waiting for his fish to be a satisfying shade of brown.  


  
“The boys should be ready in a while. Looks like Charles found a few who didn’t finish their homework. Yours is finished right?” Of course his is finished, he’s been so anxious that writing his paper for English was the only thing to take the edge off. Same with the cleaning, he has a hard time sitting idle on game days.  


  
“Yeah finished it earlier, couldn’t relax,” he scoops his fish out of the pan and cuts it into smaller pieces.  


  
“Want me to check over it?” Sonny wipes down the counter and fills Dean’s empty pan with water so it can soak until the game is over. The dishes still need washed which means one of the older boys is going to be on chore duty later than usual.  


  
“It’s fine, I’m not worried about it.”  


  
“Hope you’re not getting too cocky over there.” Dean laughs.  


  
“It was a response to The Outsiders, nothing I can’t handle.” Sonny nods and watches Charles as one of the boys steals his hats and plays hot potato with it.  


  
“Damn kids,” he chastises. “Better go settle them down.”  


  
\--  


  
Dean is preparing for his match, geared up and ready to go on one side of the ring. Opposite him is a boy with dark hair and tan skin and maybe more muscle than Dean but he’s confident. His name is Castiel, his team tells him he doesn’t win much bust Dean’s not about to go easy on the kid. Their team is taking home the big trophy this year, which means he’s giving one-hundred percent every match. He shakes off some of his nerves and straightens his gear out. The boy across from him crouches almost menacingly; it would be intimidating if he weren’t noticeably shorter with a low win streak.  


  
The referee signals the go with a blow of a whistle and wave of his hand. Dean has a few strike tactics in mind but they all fly out of the window because Castiel has him down on the ground so fast he’s not even sure if he was standing at all. He stares up at the ceiling into bright lights and wonders if there is a foul in here somewhere because that was one hell of a tackle. The referee blows his whistle again and pulls them apart. They set up for another go and Dean is sure to make note of the other boy’s agility.  


  
Another whistle blow, Dean dodges the next lunge, swipes his feet and gets him on the ground swift enough that he feels good about it. Then he’s rolling onto his stomach because Castiel knows how to move even when he’s pinned to the ground. He can feel the pressure of his arms being pulled and knows he needs to get out the hold. He works the kid off his back, jumps to his feet again only to be pulled down, face up with the kid beneath him, and really has he even been trained properly? He’s one dirty tactic after another, Dean bets he only loses matches for foul moves but if someone got caught in a alley with this kid they’d be in a world of hurt. He tries not to think about how hot that makes him.  


  
The match, right, Dean needs to figure a way out of the boys grasp but he’s so strong. It’s too late he thinks when he feels thighs wrap around him but the kid can’t focus on two tasks at once. He works once arm loose and uses it as leverage to wiggle the second free and flips them around so he’s face to face with Castiel. Goddamn Dean could get lost in a smile like that. Castiel’s wearing a grin like he’s having a fun day at the beach, not kicking Dean’s ass in a wrestling match.  


  
“Having fun?” He teases. Castiel blows out a breath, arms straining where Dean has them pinned to the ground. He wriggles his hips and that’s when Dean feels it, something not sportswear against his thigh and then it’s gone like it never happened. His grip on the boy only tightens.  


  
“Now I am,” he laughs at Dean’s expense, the two of them only knowing what’s happening where it shouldn’t be happening. “Not much good at this if you can’t tell.” Dean knows, he would’ve been off the floor by now but this kids really having a tough time prying him off. It’s kind of funny.  


  
“You get off on this or something?” Dean leans in close and maneuvers the boys arms above his head so he can pin them together, then adjust his knees to keep his hips pinned to the floor. It can’t be comfortable, he has boney knees if he’s honest and he feels a little bad for the guy.  


  
“Not usually, but you’re kind of cute,” Dean doesn’t really know what to say about that, just flips him over and pins his arms behind his back.  


  
Castiel grunts and groans out an, “you win,” face pressed to the floor like that Dean had no question about it.  


  
“Always do,” he mutters. The referee blows his whistle signaling the win. They still need a tie breaker though which means being close to Castiel again, and really what kind of name is that. Dean has too many questions about this boy and a few more for himself. Namely, why he enjoyed pinning him so much and what the hell was he doing under him? He shakes them away, he needs a clear head if he’s going to win.  


  
Whistle, time to fight. Castiel looks somewhat dejected on the other side of the room. He is breathing heavy and his legs are a little shaky. Dean has this in the bag, he doubts his opponents going to put up a fight in the state he’s in. Boy needs more protein and maybe some carbs to keep up his energy in the ring. Dean brings him to the ground easy, too easy really. Cas must have really meant it when he said Dean wins because he’s just laying on the ground beneath him breathing heavy.  


  
“No fight this time?”  


  
“I’m not really cut out for this. Dad’s idea really.”  


  
“Why not quit?” Dean shifts his hips over Castiel’s so the boy is flat on the ground.  


  
“I’ve tried, didn’t go so well. Besides, it’s nice being around boys in uniform all day.” He winks at Dean and the referee blows his whistle. Castiel is laughing beneath him as the man lifts one of his arms in the air and declares another win for his team.  


  
\--  


  
Dean’s packing his bag to leave the gym when a familiar face startles him. Castiel is lingering behind him with a pair of shorts and a shirt over his uniform. He looks different in regular clothes and a lack of protective gear. When Dean faces him he notices a small patch of bruises flowering over the boys thighs from where his knees must have dug into them.  


  
“Aren’t you supposed to be getting on a bus?” The other team is leaving by the looks of it.  


  
“Just wanted to give you this,” he looks shy almost as he drops a piece of paper into his gym bag, a clear contradiction to the cocky boy he had pinned beneath him less than an hour ago. Then to make things even stranger the boy scans the room and presses a kiss to his cheek when the coast is clear. Then he’s gone, running off to join his team on the bus.  


  
“The hell?” Dean picks up the scrap of paper and reads off a number. He contemplates throwing it away and pretending it never happened but he betrays himself and stuffs it into his pocket.  


  
“Ready to go?” Sonny asks. The rest of the boys are waiting by the entrance to the gym, the younger ones look exhausted, some of them sleeping in an older boy’s arms.  


  
“Jesus Sonny, you scared me. I’m ready,” he grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder.  


  
\--  


  
Most of the boys are outside doing lawn duty, Dean and a few other older boys are excluded because they are on kitchen duty tonight. It’s nice having time to himself, sharing a room with four other boys puts a damper on personal time. Dean pulls out the phone number for the twentieth time in a week just to read over the numbers and the name scrawled above them. Cas. Just Cas, not last or middle initial, not even the full name. Just Cas. Dean likes it, it suits him better than Castiel. Occasionally he thinks about calling but the last thing he needs is someone walking in on this particular conversation. The house has two phones, three including the cell phone Sonny keeps in the glove compartment for emergencies.  


  
Charles is napping in his bed two down from Dean’s. He doesn’t want to wake him but he needs help and Charles happens to be the smartest boy in the house. He tucks the note back into his pants and climbs walks across the beds until he’s sitting across from Charles. He taps his shoulder a few times, nerves making his stomachache. He bats Charles’ arm a little harder and startles him away.  


  
“Dammit Dean, whadd’ya want?”  


  
“I need help with something.”  


  
“Like?”  


  
“Private matters. We need to take a trip into town?”  


  
“Did you ask Sonny?” Dean doesn’t say anything. “Wait by the truck I’ll talk to him.”  


  
Charles owns up to his word so ten minutes later they’re both on the road into town. Dean has a small amount of money from working jobs here and there that he brought along for the ride.  


  
“Gonna tell me where we’re going?”  


  
“I need a phone.”  


  
“There’s one back at the house.”  


  
“No, like a cell phone.”  


  
“Buy me a burger first.” Dean sighs and sinks into the seat. Charles isn’t going to make this easy.  


  
“What makes you think I got money to buy you burgers?”  


  
“You have money to buy a phone.” That’s right, Charles is smart.  


  
“Phone first, then a burger if I have anything left over.” Charles thinks about it a moment then nods. They keep driving until Charles finds a small RadioShack with a sign saying they have cell phones.  


  
“You can get prepaid ones, just get the phone and minutes to go with I think,” Charles says when they pulls into the driveway. “The people here do it all for you and you don’t have to pay annually.” Dean nods and feels the wad of cash in his pocket. He knows he has enough but he’s still nervous because in less than an hour he’ll be able to talk to Cas and he’s not sure how he feels about it yet.  


  
“Go on, Sonny said we had to be back before night fall.” Dean unhooks his seatbelt and then he’s off into the store.  


  
\--  


  
They’re regulars at the burger joints around town. Sonny says burgers are the cheapest meal for a house full of kids so this is where they come on special occasions. Dean has enough money left over for some burgers and fries so they stop before going home. He’s still on his diet but he figures a Caesar won’t hurt and maybe even a slice of homemade pie. He’ll run it off later he’s sure.  


  
“You really gonna sit there and eat a salad?”  


  
“You really gonna…sit there and be ugly?” Smooth one Dean. Charles laughs and pushes a fry onto his plate.  


  
“Won’t kill you, you know.” Dean shoves it into his mouth and washes it down with his water.  


  
“Not what I’m worried about.”  


  
“So tell me why you needed a phone.”  


  
“None of your business.” Some boy from another district handed him his number and he couldn’t say no. He’s pretty sure he wants him pinned beneath in a place other than the gym floor and he’s not sure how to feel about that. Dean can’t tell Charles that if he doesn’t want to be teased for the rest of his stay in the boy’s home.  


  
“Gonna try to call your daddy?” Charles gets quiet when he talks about John, all the boys tip toe around it ever since he was dropped off. It’s a common trend of boys coming in and denying a past life other than Sonny and the farm. They move in and adopt him as daddy and that’s how it goes until someone returns to claim them, or they’re too old and have to move out.  


  
“I could do that from the house.” He tried once after he was dropped off to ask John to take him home. He got an answering machine and never bothered to try again. As far as he’s concerned John left him here and he might never come back.  


  
“So why the phone?”  


  
“It’s personal.” Dean forces a bite of salad into his mouth and chews it longer than necessary.  


  
“Is it a girl?” Dean shakes his head and watches a family pile into a minivan through the window.  


  
“A boy.” Dean doesn’t respond, doesn’t know how.  


  
“It’s okay you know,” Charles says, then bites into his burger to end the discussion.  


  
\--  


  
Dean sneaks out after lights out. The barn is cold and dark but a perfect spot to send his first text to Cas. He’s been thinking about ever since Cas gave him his number. He contemplated a simple hello or an apology for waiting so long but it all came down to him being too nervous to press send. He stared at the phone for a while and thought about Cas and the kiss and the wrestling match. His school’s competing in another one next Friday and they’ll both be in separate districts like they never shared the same space before.  


  
Dean takes a deep breath and types out a simple, “hey, it’s Dean,” then presses send. He doesn’t really expect a reply considering it’s eleven pm on a school night but his phone pings with a message quickly.  


  
“I’ve been waiting. Thought you wouldn’t take my offer.”  


  
“Sorry. What offer?”  


  
“A date.”  


  
“Date?”  


  
“Doesn’t have to be though.”  


  
“Date is fine.” The messages stop coming for and Dean worries there won’t be another.  


  
“Sorry, for the late reply. Mom’s. Meet me Saturday, 10 am be prompt.” Cas attaches an address that must be his house.  


  
“Sure, see you then.” He saves the message and thinks about how he’s going to get to his house. John didn’t teach him to drive yet and Sonny’s going to have too many questions Dean can’t answer without being flustered. He’s not the smoothest liar when he’s nervous.  


  
\--  


  
Charles is circling the block of Castiel’s house for the third time while Dean calms his nerves in the passenger seat. It’s probably nothing really, just a date. That’s all, a date. Dean can handle this, not like he’s never been on a date before.  


  
“So what are you and this guy doing again?”  


  
“I told you, he wants help on his moves.”  


  
“Why would you help an opponent anyways?”  


  
“I already beat him alright. Not like his team is going to win.”  


  
“Can we park then?” Dean sighs and fixes his jacket collar.  


  
“Yeah, it’s the one on the left.” Charles parks in front of the house and watches as Dean makes the walk up the path to Castiel’s house. It’s a skinny sidewalk with remnants of plants lining it, dying from the chilly weather now. He rings to door bell and watches through the stained glass window as a shadow approaches. Cas opens the door and checks around the neighborhood before waving him in.  


  
“Secretive much?” Dean teases, trying not to let his nerves show. He’s not used to this sort of thing, dating has been a foreign field for him.  


  
“My parents are friends with all the neighbors. Last thing I need is someone telling them I let a strange boy into the house.”  


  
“Didn’t know I was a strange boy.” He’s not offended, he’s lived with a bad reputation ever since John handed him Sammy and began driving them from city to city.  


  
“No, that’s me,” Cas leans in close, breath mingling with Dean’s and the distance only grows smaller. Dean knows this is the part where he closes the gap but he feels frozen in place. Cas does it for him, easy at first and then Dean feels his tongue against his lip. In the back of his mind, he can hear John telling him to get away from Cas, telling him how wrong all of this is which why he opens his mouth and kisses back.  


  
“Hope that wasn’t your first kiss,” Cas doesn’t give him a chance to respond, too busy taking Dean by the hand and leading him up the stairs to his bedroom.  


  
“I thought this was a date,” Dean asks when their inside the locked door. Cas has a record playing a song Dean’s only heard on the radio once or twice. His room is big, much bigger than the one Dean shares with the other boys. There are curtains on the windows and a dresser packed with clothes.  


  
“It was but I’m not sure when my parents are back so I figured we’d get to the fun part right away,” Cas is stripping out of his shirt while Dean has a panic attack because he just had his first kiss downstairs, how’s he supposed to just go along with this.  


  
“You’re panicking,” Cas observes, hand stopping on the button of his pants. Doesn’t take a genius to notice Dean’s considerably sweatier than he was a second ago and his mouth is hanging open but nothing’s coming out.  


  
“You can top,” Cas tries but Dean’s still not sure. Cas is beautiful, Dean’s been hard since the kiss downstairs so yeah he kind of wants this but he’s not in the business of making a fool of himself.  


  
“I’ve never done this,” he admits. Cas nods and sits on the bed, patting the space beside him. Dean manages to make his legs work and sits down, the mattress is firm but soft, nothing like the ones back home.  


  
“We don’t have to. We can go do something else if you want.”  


  
“I want to, just take it slow maybe? And you gotta help me figure this stuff out, I’ve watched plenty of porn but never like this.” Cas laughs and helps Dean out of his jacket.  


  
“It’s easy when you get started.”  


  
Cas helps Dean get undressed, then makes a display of taking off his own clothes. Dean can’t help but feel him, starting with the smooth muscles on his stomach, trailing down to the hair above his cock. His hands shake when he touches it the first time, he’s only felt his own but it’s not so different on somebody else. Only difference is Cas is the one moaning instead of him. Cas removes his hands and presses a bottle in his palm and tells him to spread some on his fingers.  


  
Dean doesn’t like the texture too much, it’s slippery as hell and he nearly poured too much of it. What Cas tells him to do next is something he anticipated but didn’t think through until now. He fingers Cas slow and easy, worried he’ll press too hard and hurt him but Cas just pants and cants his hips in the air. For a boy with so much muscle Castiel’s body bends like a yoga instructors, back arched and face pressed into the blankets. Dean presses another finger in when Cas tells him too and the sounds he makes are so good Dean has to grip his cock to keep from coming.  


  
The next words are a heaven send, Cas tells him to lube up his cock and slide in slow and he’s so excited he nearly tips the whole bottle into his hand. He lubes up and realizes he should be wearing a condom but Cas doesn’t seem to mind so he slides in anyways. He wonders how many times Cas has done this before or if he’ll catch something like the sex education teachers preach about but none of it matters because Cas is so tight and Dean’s not sure he’s going to last long enough.  


  
“Oh fuck, Cas I’m not gonna last,” he bottoms out and pants against Cas’ shoulder as the boy’s hole flutters around him.  


  
“Just keep moving.” Dean pulls out a little and pushes back in reveling in the way Cas feels around him, so tight and warm. His thrusts are shallow until Cas begs for faster and harder. He’s one step away from coming so he claws at Cas’ hipbones and holds it in, teasing himself. He’s on edge and so close but he wants Cas to come first.  


  
“Touch me,” Cas whines beneath him. He’s moaning and arching so Dean can drive in easy with each thrust. Dean doesn’t want this to ever stop but he reaches around him and strokes his cock is time with his thrusts. He flicks his thumb over the tip and Cas moan low and throaty and Dean can’t hold back anymore. He grunts and comes worried he should of pulled out first so he does as he’s still coming and he only makes a mess down Cas’ thighs. He flips the boy over easy and strokes his cock, exchanging his hand for his mouth to swallow him down.  


  
Cas tastes salty on his tongue but he likes the way he feels in his mouth. Cas fists his hair and pushes him down on his cock, moaning and thighs falling open to give Dean more room. He swallows him down and sucks and then Cas is coming in his mouth. He swallows on instinct and thinks he doesn’t mind doing it again given the opportunity. Cas is pulling a little too hard on his hair when he comes down, he apologizes and lets him go. Dean’s not sure if they should cuddle or not but he needs to lay down a moment in revel in it. His whole body feels good, muscles aching and sweat matting his forehead. His back aches from where Cas must have clawed at him and he loves the way it feels.  


  
“Wanna do it again?” Cas asks when they’ve caught their breath.  


  
“Hell yes,” Dean’s half hard at the thought of being inside him again.  


  
“What about next Saturday?”  


  
“Like a regular thing?”  


  
“Something wrong with that?”  


  
“Hell no.” Cas draws him up for a kiss. Dean’s startled when Cas strokes his cock to full hardness again.  


  
“I thought we were waiting for Saturday.”  


  
“One more, I can’t wait.” Dean laughs and pushes in Cas’ still loose hole. He can’t wait either.


End file.
